


As the Worm Turns (Series Finale)

by executrix



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/pseuds/executrix
Summary: A GP ficlet (spoilers for 413!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	As the Worm Turns (Series Finale)

**Author's Note:**

> For our new and already terrific writer, emmaliza. Welcome aboard!

"Have you betrayed us? Have you betrayed me?”

“Naah,” Vila said. “It was me. Sod you Tarrant, you deserve this. Sod you Avon, most of all. You made me believe you and it was a fraud.”

“Well, a successful one at last.”

“Dayna, Soolin, sorry, you probably don’t deserve this but, well, no more did Gan.” Vila, shoulders uncrumpling at last, strolled over to the Federation Officer who handled his file. This did him no good, as he should have known, or perhaps he did and thought it was worth it.

Avon stopped looking at Vila and looked at Blake. Blake opened his arms. Avon ran to them. The velocity of the bullets spun his body around. After seven hundred days of clawing to see who was on top, they ended up more or less side by side. 

“Oh, I like this one,” Sinofar said, as Giroc’s finger neared the Reset button.

Just one more family stuck on an inhospitable planet with nothing to do but play games.


End file.
